She Has No Idea
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Kendall and Lucy are really good friends, but does she know he has stronger feelings for her, or does she have no idea. Crappy summary, but im allowed since it is 4 in the morning!


**So I got this idea listening to 'No Idea' by Big Time Rush, so I thought I try and write a one shot on it with Kendall and Lucy. **

_~Kendall's POV~_

I was sitting in the studio, with those 4 words running though my head from earlier. _"You're a great friend". _Those words had been haunting me since around 10 this morning when I left Lucy's apartment. I had stayed with her last night because when her parents came up to visit a few days ago, they had brought along her ex boyfriend, thinking that they would want to fix things. They left him here so he had been living here at the Palm Woods. She was scared he would come after her again, so I would either stay with her at her place, or she would sleep on the couch of our apartment, but I usually stayed at her place. But when I left this morning, she told me those four words that I hated. She had no idea how much he wanted her. Lately, she was all he thought about. Whenever they sang a love song in the studio, she would pop into his head. Whenever the guys started talking about girls, there she was with her infamous smirk spread across her face and her dark eyes shining. Whenever he fell asleep, he wished he could be in her arms.

"Yo Kendizzle!" James said, clapping in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"What's up?" I said, standing up off the couch and walking over to the piano, where Gustavo was sitting with the guys and Kelly standing around him.

"So we need you guys to do something for us. We are going around to try and find another artist to try and record with us. So while we are gone, you will have about 2 weeks off." We start cheering until Kelly stopped us. "Don't start cheering yet, while we are away, we need you guys to write another song for us to record when we get back. Oh and before we get back, we need to perform it by the pool, tonight."

"Alright, we can do that." We all agree.

"Alright, so get out! We have a plane to catch in 3 hours." Gustavo kicks us out and we head back to the Palm Woods.

"Hey guys, I'm going to sit down here for a bit and try and write something for the new song." They all nod their head and head off to 2J. I sit down at one of lawn chairs and take some paper out, and start writing a bit. I look up and see Lucy sitting there, wearing **( www .polyvore untitled_ 104/ set? id= 53902136)** with Camille, laughing and talking and then I start writing down a few sentences and verses, and then it all starts coming together. I smile and write down the title 'No Idea' at the top. I look up and see Lucy still sitting there with Camille. I started thinking and then it hits me. I was completely over Jo leaving and I was ready to move on, with Lucy, but she had no idea. I know James is into her and that's against best friend code, but I couldn't help it. She had stolen my heart without even trying and I hated to admit it, but she stole my heart when she first met me, I just hadn't noticed because I was still hurt about Jo leaving.

I get up from the chair and walk upstairs to 2J. I open the door and the guys are all sitting around the coffee table trying to write the song. "Hey guys, I got a new song right here." I set the song down on the table as the guys start reading it over. They shake their head and smile, giving me the approval. We start going over whose going to what and soon enough it was finished. We decided to start getting ready since it was almost 5 and we were performing the new over by the pool at 6.

We get down to the pool at 5:45pm and show the instrument players the music sheets and they smile and start looking it over as we start quietly rehearsing it with them. After a few sentences, they got it down and we were ready to perform. I scanned the audience and saw Camille, and Lucy **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 53902409)** standing together watching us. I kept my eyes on Lucy until the music started playing in the background, and while I sang, I kept my eyes on her the entire time.

*No Idea- Big Time Rush (Obviously)*

_I'll love ya, if you got nobody to love  
Girl I'll adore ya, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

Every time you come around, you put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby every time you come around, girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_rush/no_ ]__  
I kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed  
I wanna miss you two seconds after you leave screaming come back to me  
Let me kiss you see you let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy the bad guy just tell me baby_

Every time you come around, you put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby every time you come around, girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here,  
I'm even here.  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here,  
I'm standing here,  
I'm standing here

Please tell me you can hear me I'm expressing my love  
I won't stop till I get ya I'm not letting up  
I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store  
Take every ounce of love and beg you for more

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here

When we finished then song, I looked over at Lucy and see her smiling at me and whispering to Camille. We thanked the crowd and got off stage and went off in our different directions. James and Carlos went after the 2 Jennifer's, Logan went for Camille and I slowly walked over to Lucy.

"So what did you think?" I ask her, sticking my hands in my pocket.

She leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips "It was incredible Kendall. And you were wrong, I knew you were there, I was just waiting for you to make the first move." I laughed at her and leaned into her again, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips as her arms snake around my neck. We continue kissing until we can't breathe and I knew I was happy, this was my girl, and I had no idea when I first met her.

**Okay, forgive me for the crappy one shot, it was 4 in the morning so don't be too harsh. I was lying in bed listening to my iPhone when I this song come on shuffle and I had to write a one shot about it, since it really reminded me of Kendall and Lucy's relationship. **

**Thanks!**

**Love you all!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
